


[Podfic of] Black Market Blood

by isweedan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2:23:09] Author's Summary: Frank's so fucking freaky he's potentially wigging out a fucking vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Black Market Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Market Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264958) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 



> So when rivers_bend told me as I was leaving wincon that blue_soaring aka autoschediastic was posting a Frank/Gerard vampire fic THAT NIGHT I was incredibly thrilled. When I got home and found it was SIXTEEN THOUSAND WORDS LONG. I went beyond thrilled. 
> 
> I think this fic is crazy awesome and crazy mad hot, and it both reminds me of happy things and *is* a happy thing and I love it a lot. Also vampires. I love vampires a lot too*. So, podfic! 
> 
> *also basement!gerard. basement, vampire!gerard. (Best.)

**Length**  2:23:09

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Black%20Market%20Blood%20by%20blue_soaring.mp3)  [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Black%20Market%20Blood.m4b) (right-click save)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Thanks to cee_m for giving me cover art thoughts! Some of which I heeded, some of which I didn't <3


End file.
